<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Visit by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811371">Hospital Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin receives a visit while he's stuck in the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Star Wars/Space AU' or 'honey'.</p>
<p>My idea for this is taking characters from Turn and putting them in the Imperial Agent storyline from Star Wars: the Old Republic, specifically the second chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benjamin Tallmadge hesitated a long moment before he pressed the button to send a letter to Legate (or Cipher Nine to Imperial Intelligence). Finally, he pressed 'send' and slumped back against the pillow. "Kriff."</p>
<p>"Benjamin!" The door to his room at the medcenter opened to admit a familiar and welcome sight. "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>He smiled as his husband hurried to his bedside. "Hello, Yves. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You were hurt." Yves Lafayette took Ben's hand in both of his.</p>
<p>Ben nodded, drawing Yves' head down to his for a soft kiss. "Yes, but I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"I won't ask you to stop doing this." Yves pressed his forehead against Ben's. "Please try to be more careful in the future."</p>
<p>He chuckled, and then winced, putting a hand to his side. "I'm always careful, Yves, but it's not always enough. You know that."</p>
<p>"I do know." Yves sighed and turned to pull a chair closer so he could hold Ben's hand while they talked. "I know you can't share details, but was it worth being hurt?"</p>
<p>Ben nodded firmly, squeezing Yves' hand gently. "Yes, it absolutely was. I heard from Townsend and he said the mission was a success, despite my injuries."</p>
<p>"Good." Yves kissed the back of Ben's hand.</p>
<p>Ben kissed the back of Yves' hand in turn. "Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast of Characters</p>
<p>Cipher Nine/Legate: John André<br/>Ardun Kothe: Robert Townsend<br/>Hunter: Robert Rogers/Austin Roe<br/>Chance: Benjamin Tallmadge<br/>Sabre: Anna Strong<br/>Wheel: Abe Woodhull</p>
<p>I might write more. We'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>